


Changes

by IGetLostInBooks_2506



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Full of stydia smut, just a sexy little one shot, plot what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGetLostInBooks_2506/pseuds/IGetLostInBooks_2506
Summary: Just a little something I whipped up. Well not really. I've had this sitting in my documents since before Christmas. Just needed a little fine tuning.It's just basically comprised of the three S's. Stydia, Sex and Smut ;-)Enjoy xx





	

**Author's Note:**

> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

It's all his fault. He's the reason I have to clench my thighs together every time he smiles, with his lips just begging to be kissed. He's the reason my bottom lip has a permanent scar on it from every time I bite down on it, while checking out his ass. He's the reason why I have circles under my eyes, because every time I close them to go to sleep, all I can see are long slender fingers tugging through my hair. It's all his fault. Fucking Stiles Stilinski.

It's his fault that I have these stupid fantasies running around in my head. How his fingers would fell ghosting over bare skin. How I would love nothing more than to dig my nails into his naked ass. How would his body feel pressed against mine? What about those lips? And these fantasies are not confined to when I'm in my bedroom. They can happen anytime, anywhere. Like now as we sit at lunch. I'm mesmerised by his fingers as they pick at the label on his drink.

I suddenly jump up from my spot at the picnic bench and turn tail towards the school. I hear my friends calling after me, but I keep going, ignoring their pleas. I need a bathroom and I need it now. I lock myself inside a stall, then ceremoniously throw my ass onto the toilet seat. My head goes to my hands as I let this latest rush of excitement wash over me. God, I need to pull myself together. I'm Lydia Martin for crying out loud.

These fantasies started happening a month ago, after seeing him shirtless, accidentally, when I stormed into the boys locker room looking for Scott. I had a bone to pick with the timid lacrosse captain. But whatever speech I had prepared to fire at Scott, got caught in my throat when I saw Stiles standing next to him, shirtless and with a towel hung low on his hips. My gasp must've been audible, because the whole locker room turned and looked at me.

I ran, as fast as I've ever run, or as fast as I could run in the four inch heels I was wearing. Ok! It was more like a fast walk. My throat was dry and for the life of me I couldn't remember why I was in the locker room in the first place. I got half way to my car when flashes of Stiles' naked chest start to invade my thoughts. Then it's his arms and his shoulders. Then the happy trail that disappeared into his towel. I've not been able to think about anything else since.

Once I feel like I've completely got my endorphins in check, I leave the stall and stand in front of the mirror. My face is still a little flushed. I pull my compact out of my bag and lightly brush some powder over my face to get rid of the red splotches on my cheeks. I run a little lip gloss over my lips, finger comb my hair, before heading toward the door. I pull it open and regret my decision to leave the bathroom immediately. He's standing there, leaning against a row of lockers.

"Hey." He greets as he pushes himself off the lockers, wearing that smile that causes my thighs to clench together. "You ok?"

_God damn it!_

"I'm fine, just fine, I'm great in fact. Why do you ask?" I'm rambling and I know it.

See, this is what he does to me. I fidget with my hands and I try to avoid eye contact. I'm completely fearful that he will see whatever it is that's bothering me, all over my face. So I inconspicuously find a spot behind him and focus on that instead. Out of the corner of my eye I see him run his tongue over his lips - _Fuck_ \- before he mashes them together, obviously trying not to laugh. He clears his throat.

"You took off in a hurry back there." He stated, gesturing with his thumb over his shoulder. "Just wanted to make sure you're ok."

This is another thing that makes him so damn sexy. Yes! I said it! Stiles is sexy. Sue me. He is just so damn thoughtful.

"Really Stiles I'm fine. I gotta get to class. See ya."

I take off as quickly as I can without being obvious about it.

I've known Stiles, Scott, Allison and Kira since I was eight years old. We all became close our last year before Highschool started. Never in the nine years that I've known Stiles have I ever thought of him as sexy. He was just Stiles. My closest male friend. My goofball. Now every time I see him it's in a very different light. I know I must sound shallow, but fuck! I just want him to take me to bed and let me resolve all this sexual tension. Maybe then I can get on with my life.

I've just reached the door to my English room, when I feel him behind me. I whirl round and set him with a scowl.

"Stiles? Why are you following me?" I ask as I cross my arms over my chest.

He puts his hands up in surrender.

"I'm not. Well I guess I am....but this is my English class too remember....geez what has gotten into you lately?"

He moves past me and into the room shaking his head as he goes, leaving me there completely stunned as to how I could've forgotten that we share a class. And not just this class, but every damn class I take. I turn and watch as he takes the seat next to the one I sit in. He always sits next to me. I've moved one step, when I see him stretch his arms above his head, revealing that thin line of dark hair that I so badly want to run my fingers along.

Just like I did in the locker room a month ago, I turn on my heel and head away from the boy that has invaded my every waking thought. I don't look back. By the time I reach the nurses office, I don't have to pretend I'm sick. I'm wound so tight that my skin is glowing and I feel feverish. She takes one look at me and quickly writes me a sick note and demands that I go home. She certainly won't get any argument from me.

An hour later and I've had a shower, had a quick bite to eat and changed into the most comfortable clothes I own. I'm now laying on my bed, laptop sitting on my knees, watching a movie. All thoughts of Stiles, and his exceptionally hot body, have dissipated for the moment, and for the first time in a month I feel relaxed. That is, until I hear my phone buzz with his designated ringtone, from somewhere on my floor.

I sit there for the longest time debating whether or not to answer it. By the time I make my decision the phone stops. A soft wisp of air leaves my mouth. I'm not sure if it's relief or disappointment. I shrug and go back to my movie. My phone stays quiet. I'm not sure how much time has passed when I hear someone knocking on my door. I jump at first, before relaxing and climbing off the bed. It's probably my Mom, but I'm certain she said she wouldn't be home until later tonight.

Curiosity gets the better of me. So I make my way to the door and open it.

I squeal a little when I see Stiles standing there with a look of indifference. It's not unusual for Stiles to be at my house, or in my room for that matter. We study a lot together because of our shared classes. Sometimes here, sometimes at his place. He comes over quite often and we will watch a movie together. However he has never quite looked at me they way he is right now and I'm suddenly very aware of how see through my tank is and how tiny my shorts are.

"Stiles! What the hell are you doing here?" I almost scream, as I cross my arms over my chest, trying to maintain some dignity.

He doesn't answer me, he just pushes past me into my room. I turn and look at him completely aghast. He throws his keys onto my desk, kicks off his shoes and then takes a seat on my chair. Ok, so he isn't going anywhere, and he looks completely pissed about something. I close the door a little harder than what was probably necessary. I take a deep breath and turn and lean on my door. He's staring at me and at first I think it's because of what I'm wearing. Then he speaks.

"You ready to tell me what the hell is going on with you lately?" He asks sternly.

Yeah right? Like that conversation is going to end well. Sorry Stiles you're right, I have been completely one hundred percent distracted - by your ass, your mouth, your fingers. I scoff a little as I push off the door and go to my closet to grab a sweater. When I turn back around he is still staring at me. I roll my eyes as I head to my bed. I sit with my legs tucked underneath me and pull my sweater over my knees.

"C'mon Lydia, you can't deny you've been acting weird." He states.

Yes I can. To him anyway.

"You've been distant, distracted and what about class today? One minute you were there, then, poof, you were gone." He asks, flailing his arms around as if he was doing magic.

"Stiles I'm fine. I just wasn't feeling well this afternoon." I reply.

I look up only to be greeted with a pointed look. He doesn't believe me. I don't blame him, I wouldn't believe me either.

"Look, thank you for coming and checking up on me, but I'm ok, so you can go now."

He still doesn't move. My eyes have drifted to his forearms that are leaning over the back of my chair. The muscles taut from the exertion it takes to sit with your arms like that. They move to the soft hair that trails up to his forearms. Then I find his fingers, drumming softly against the back of the chair. Fingers that I have fantasised over for the last month. Fingers that are attached to beautiful hands, that I want all over my body.

"Lydia!"

I startle at the loudness of his tone.

"What?" I throw back, completely mortified as to where my mind had just wandered.

"Are you sure you're ok. Do I need to take you to see Melissa, because I've just asked you the same question three times and you didn't answer."

I can feel the blush of embarrassment creeping over my body. Starting from the tips of my toes all the way to my ears. I lower my gaze and shake my head, hopefully discreetly, but when I look up to meet his gorgeous honey eyes, I know I've been caught out. I'm struggling to swallow the small lump that has formed in my throat. His eyes are full of questioning and concern, then suddenly he is up out of the chair and moving towards me.

Panic sets in, as for some reason he is coming at me in slow motion. I lower my gaze again, but side eye him as he joins me on my bed. That lump is still stuck in my throat, as I physically try to not react to the fact that his knee is sitting flush against mine. Or that fact that his right hand and those god damn fingers are resting precariously close to my thigh. I gulp softly finally getting rid of that lump and slowly lift my head up.

Fuck! His face is so close to mine as he scrutinises me. His eyes flit all over my face. His brow is furrowed, as he searches my face for any indication as to what is wrong with me. When his eyes lock with mine, my heart starts to race and I'm suddenly very aware of how close his lips are. We stay like that, with eyes locked and mouths twitching. All it would take is for one of us to lean in slightly and I would finally find out just how soft and plump those lips are.

Then suddenly he is backing away, and it takes a moment for me to realise how disappointed I am that he did. I can't be the only one that feels the pull between us. I quickly lower my head and I'm suddenly overcome with embarrassment. What the hell was I just about to do? He's my best friend for crying out loud. _My best friend that I want to shove down hard on my bed and let him have his way with me._ Fuck! The silence that sits between us is deafening.

A few minutes have passed before I look up again. I notice he has a small blush running over his cheeks and his Adam's apple is bobbing slightly, as he clears his throat. His eyes are now anywhere but my face. His hands fidget in his lap and of course, my traitorous mind starts wondering how it would feel having them dip into my hips. I shake my head to clear it of the dirty thoughts, before turning my attention back to the beautiful boy sitting near inches away from me.

Not just beautiful, he is truly gorgeous. With his mussed hair, golden eyes and trail of moles that I want to run my fingers over. And it's not just the physical stuff either. He is truly just a beautiful soul. Thoughtful, compassionate, loving. I'm a little shocked to find that it took me seeing him shirtless to realise all of this. I'm even more dumbstruck that maybe these feelings I have, aren't as new as I first thought. Because he has always been all those things and more.

I take a moment to study him carefully. He is still not meeting my gaze, his eyes instead on his hands in his lap. My eyes spend an inordinate amount of time watching the single vein that runs the length of his neck. Maybe I should just tell him, leave it out there for him do with as he pleases. So I close my eyes, take a deep breath and gather every ounce of courage I have. Finally, I open my eyes only to be met with his golden ones. _Damn it what was it I was going to say?_

What I see there shocks me. Hope? Longing? Recognition? Has he figured it out? In the few moments he searched my face, did he see the adoration and want in my eyes? For the mere seconds our lips and noses were so close, was he thinking what I was thinking? I know my mouth is opening and closing like a fish, but I somehow can't find the words I was so sure about only moments ago. Then his voice cuts through the tension like a knife.

"Aah....maybe I should go." He says as he starts to get off the bed.

It's now or never. If I don't say something now, I may never get the chance again.

"Wait!" I implore, as I take his hand.

He startles a little as I pull him back towards me. He looks to where our hands are joined, before looking up into my eyes. A quizzical look on his face. I let go of his hand, settle mine in my lap and steel my nerves.

"You're right. I have been off. Distracted." I start nervously, shifting my gaze slightly.

He nods his head at me, whether he's agreeing with me or gesturing for me to continue, I'm not sure, but I do anyway.

"There's this guy." He audibly lets out a sigh, because of course it's about a guy, it always is with me.

"Lydia, you don't have to tell me...." He begins, but I interrupt him.

I shake my head.

"No, I want to....I need to tell you."

His eyebrows raise a little higher on his forehead in curiosity, because in all the time we've known each other, I've never once talked to him about guys before. I notice him fidgeting again, before he gestures with his hand for me to continue. Again I take in a deep breath., knowing full well that once I start I'm not going to be able to stop. And funnily enough I find I want him to know. I want him to hear how he has been the one distracting me from everything.

"So as I was saying, there's this guy. Really great guy. He's smart, funny and every time I'm around him lately, I get nervous, can you believe that, me, nervous." I say chuckling.

His lip curls up on one side in a knowing smirk, because Lydia Martin does not get nervous. _Ever_.

"Anyway, he totally distracts me from my school work, everyday at lunch and...."

I'm not quite sure how to bring up the fantasies that have been consuming me at night time.

"And?" He questions.

My face flushes and I know he can see the pink tinge my cheeks have taken on. I lower my gaze to my lap, because I won't be able to say it if he is boring into me with those eyes. He however has other ideas, as he lowers his head a little to try and get me to look at him. Somewhere in the middle of all this, the space between us has dwindled and my body is now searing with heat. He nudges me with his knee.

"Lydia?" His tone a little softer.

I still can't look at him, but the words spill out of my mouth.

"I've been having these dreams." My hand quickly goes to my mouth, my whole body is flush with embarrassment.

I hear the sharp inhale of breath he takes, and its that noise that gives me the courage to finally look up. _Shit!_ His eyes have darkened and my arousal is building rapidly. It's right there, in that moment, with our knees slightly touching and our faces so close together, that I know he knows that I'm talking about him. His tongue peeks out and runs over his bottom lip, as his eyes flit down to mine.

"What kinda dreams?" He asks his voice low and husky.

His right hand has found its way to my knee. Electricity is burning through me as he makes small circles with his thumb. I take my bottom lip between my teeth, as our eyes are locked in a furious staring battle. His thumb ghosts further up my thigh and my clit pulses with need. Our breathing has become heavy and heart rates have sped up, as the implication of our words linger between us. When his other thumb comes up to rescue my lip from my teeth, I lose all sense of direction.

"I dream of his fingers digging into the soft flesh above my hip." I answer breathlessly.

As if I'm giving him directions, his hand comes up to my hip and finds its way under my sweater and tank. When his fingers do exactly what I've been dreaming about, a soft mewl leaves my lips.

"What else?" He questions, as his fingers dig deliciously into my skin and our foreheads lean against each other.

My eyes flutter closed and somehow my hand has tangled itself in the front of his shirt.

"I....I...." But the words get stuck in my throat, because his fingers have moved up slightly and are now circling my navel.

My head lolls back at the feel of his fingers running over bare skin, and I am now certain that any fantasy I conjured up in my head about his hands on my body, don't even compare to the real thing. Suddenly I'm filled with desperation. I want to know how his skin would feel under my hands, so I untangle my fist and move it under his tee. He hisses at the contact and a smile forms on my lips knowing that he's enjoying this as much as me.

"This....I dream about this." I say as his lips press a soft kiss in the crook of my neck.

"More, tell me more." He begs his voice now laced with desire.

His lips move up the column of my neck, his thumb still lingering over my bottom lip and his fingers now ghost along the underside of my breasts. Fuck, I'm in heaven.

"C'mon Lyds." He whispers against my ear and that's all it takes for me to shift gears.

Actions speak louder than words anyway right? I fall back against the pillows and take him down with me. He settles between my thighs, our bodies aligned in blissful symmetry. His body propped up on his elbows so he doesn't crush me. One hand comes up to brush away a stray lock of hair from my face and I tremble from the affectionate gesture. We're back to the staring contest from before, our eyes locked together.

He shifts slightly over me, and the sensation of both the coarse material of his jeans moving over my already wet centre, and how hard he is for me, has my back arching off the bed. He lowers himself against me and our chests now heave together with want. Another hiss leaves his lips as my nipples pebble through my thin sweatshirt. His face is merely inches from my own, our noses brushing softly, his breath searing over my lips as he whispers his next words.

"Tell me what you want Lyds." He says as his lips come impossibly closer to mine without actually touching them.

I push up off the bed and fist my hands in his shirt again and close the millimetres of space between our lips. Finally, after a whole month of dreaming about this moment, I can't believe I'm the one with the courage to do it. It's soft and experimental. Just a mere brush of our lips. Then suddenly it's hot and heated as he pushes me back against the pillows. When he moves over my centre again, this time purposely, his tongue pushes against the seam of my mouth.

When our tongues collide, so do our chests and the temperature in the room has risen. His left hand has gone back under my sweater and is gripping my hip with purpose. My own hands have locked behind his head as I pull him impossibly closer. Of its own accord, my foot wraps around his ass, my heel digging into his jeans. He moans into my mouth, as I use my foot to join our centres together again, to create the friction I so desperately need.

When we finally seperate our lips, our foreheads meeting together, he places a soft kiss to my nose. He places a fingertip to my chin and pushes it up slightly so we are at eye level.

"Is this really happening?" He asks a little breathless, as his finger brushes over my cheek.

I nod, searching for my own breath.

"You're all I've been able to think about for the longest time." I reply honestly.

He smiles that lopsided grin at me,before his lips are crashing against mine again and hands continue to roam. Mine go under his shirt, so I can feel the firmness of his stomach. My fingers catching in that dark hair, that leads to a place that I so desperately want to explore. His stay above my sweatshirt but one does find its way to my breast. I keen as his large hand engulfs me, my back once again arching off the bed.

When he pulls me up so that I'm basically straddling him, he eases my sweatshirt and my tank over my head. I blush when his eyes go wide with desire. Almost to the point where I'm just about to cover myself with my hands, but he quickly grabs them and pulls them away.

"Please." He begs eyes still wide.

I nod my head. One hand splays against my back and the other comes between us to once again take me in his hand. My eyes close again as he massages it softly, before taking the nipple between two fingers, causing it to harden under his ministrations. The noise that leaves my mouth is full of lust and need. My hands are playing with his hair at the nape of his neck and I can't help but grind over him gently, feeling his hardness through my thin shorts.

When his mouth latches onto me, I cry out in ecstasy, not caring if anyone hears me. Except suddenly I'm wondering how the hell Stiles got in my house.

"Stiles?" I mewl.

"Mmm." He growls against me as his tongue lathes around my nipple, the vibration sending a jolt straight to my core.

"How....how....Oh god." I moan as he bites down a little.

I take his head between my hands and move him away from my breast. I look him in the eye.

"How did you get in?"

He shakes his head at me and a smirk forms on his face.

"Spare key under the pot plant." He explains as his mouth goes back to exploring my breast.

Right the spare key. Satisfied with his answer, I once again enjoy the feel of his mouth on me. He switches between both breasts and with every flick of his tongue or scrape of his teeth, I can feel my orgasm building. Once again I remove him from my chest and pull his shirt off over his head. It joins mine on the floor, and now we're both left with just our bottoms on and naked heaving chests. I rake my hands over his shoulders, before running them flat down his chest.

"God, I can't believe I'm making out with Lydia Martin." Stiles bursts out as his hands settle on my hips.

_He's not the only one._

"Shut up and kiss me." I demand as I pull his lips to mine.

And kiss me he does. My hands are clinging to his shoulders and his are digging into that spot that I love so much. Our naked chests collide and we both swallow each other's moans. My hands move down his chest, across his stomach and settle on the belt loops of his jeans. His hands make their way under the waistband of my shorts, squeezing my ass through my panties. His mouth leaves mine and he leaves a trail of kisses down my neck.

When my hand goes to undo the button on his jeans, he quickly puts his hand over mine forcing me to open my eyes.

"Maybe we should slow down." He suggests.

I quirk my eyebrows in question and he sends me a shy smile.

"It's just....I've kinda wanted this for a very long time, like you have no idea how long." He starts, a blush covering his cheeks.

I smile at him not wanting to ruin the moment with words.

"And I never in my wildest dreams thought that this would actually happen."

He leans his forehead against mine, after placing a soft kiss to my lips.

"But swore to myself that if it ever did, then I wanted it to be something to remember and something you would never regret." He looks at me pleadingly.

I cup his cheek with my hand, he leans into it. I trace my thumb over his bottom lip before bringing his lips to mine. When I pull way and crawl off his lap he looks disappointed. But I lay myself back down on the bed, I send what I hope is a promising smile, before I reach down and remove my shorts leaving me in just my black lace panties. I'm suddenly aware of the darkness that has taken over my room. The only light coming from the streetlight outside.

I look up with my bottom lip caught between my teeth, as I watch Stiles take in what lays practically bare before him. His eyes are wide again and his mouth agape in astonishment. His eyes start to move rapidly as he takes in every dip and curve of my body. I blush under his scrutinisation. Then he is on his haunches and his hands are wrapped around my ankles. There's a silence that is starting to make me a little uncomfortable as his eyes continue to wander.

"I want you too Stiles, have for longer than I thought." I tell him as his hands sweep up to my thighs.

I writhe a little against the sheets as his thumb comes precariously close to my centre. But he doesn't venture there, instead he moves them up to my hips, before removing them completely so he can hover over my semi naked body. His eyes meet mine and I inhale sharply at the hunger I see there. Never have I seen such a look of desire in any mans eye like the one I see in Stiles'. Before I can think anymore of it he has our lips joined together in a bruising kiss.

My hands come up to wrap around his strong forearms as his tongue explores my mouth. I've never been so wet for someone as I am right now. My nails dig into his arms and he growls into the kiss at the sensation. Then his mouth leaves mine as he kisses the shell of my ear, before swiping his tongue down my neck. When his lips find that little nook between neck and shoulder, my head lolls to the side to allow him better access.

He continues to trail kisses across my shoulders, along my collarbone and down the valley of my breasts. I'm having a difficult time of it trying to keep my orgasm at bay. He moves off to the side of me as his fingers continue to move down my body. He has one leg - which by the way is still covered by his jeans - thrown over my hip and his head is propped up on his hand as he slowly feathers over my breasts.

"Fuck Lydia, you're so beautiful." He mewls against my ear before taking the lobe between his teeth.

His fingers map their way further down my stomach and when he reaches the edge of my panties he swipes from left to right, from one hip to the other, teasingly slow. My centre is on fire and begging to be touched. His mouth has latched onto my breast again as his fingers ghost along the inside of my thigh. And when one solitary finger swipes over my folds, through the thin piece of scrap covering me, my body spasms and my cry is strangled.

"Jesus Lydia, so wet." He mumbles around my now very sensitive breast.

Then without any warning his fingers push away the lace and he slips two fingers inside me, curling and prodding against my walls. His other hand is playing with my hair. My hands are fisting the sheets beside me, my ass is writhing as Stiles moves his fingers in and out. I'm a fucking mess. His pace quickens as does my building climax. And when his thumb finds my clit, I explode as he rubs small circles over and over, while still fucking me with his fingers.

"Oh My God." It's all I can mange to breathe out as he continues to move inside.

He just coaxed probably the best damn orgasm I've ever had out of me, and he still has his pants on. I open my tightly closed eyes and find him looking at me in absolute awe.

"What?" I ask, my voice still laced with lust.

"That was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He says as he ghosts his fingers back up my sensitive body.

He takes the hand that I have thrown over my forehead and links our fingers together. I turn to face him, moving our hands between our bodies. I unlink our fingers and run mine down the planes of his chest. His hand settles on my hip.

"It hardly seems fair." I say as I place a kiss where my fingers have just been.

I gather up all my strength and push him down on his back. I straddle him and can instantly feel how hard he is. I kiss all the way down his stomach until I hit that glorious trail of hair. I look back up at him through my eyelashes and the expression on his face starts the fire burning inside me again. I kiss along his hip bones where his jeans hang low. I hear him gulp as I flick the button undone. I never take my eyes of his gorgeous face.

"I've been practically naked for an awful long time now." I pout.

I start to pull down the zipper. I linger just long enough for my pinky to feather his dick over his black boxer briefs. Once I have the zipper all the way down, I tug on the waistband, signalling that I want them off. He obliges by lifting his ass up to push them all the way down. I finish the task off by yanking them down his legs. Then I take his socks off, before I crawl back up his body. I delibrately run my chest over his erection through his shorts, then I kiss my way back up his body.

I join our lips together in a searing, blinding kiss. His hands run up and down my back, settling again on my ass. My nipples tighten at the feel of our chests pushing together. Our mewls break the silence that permeates the room. His dick twitches as I grind our centres together. He's solid and pulsing underneath me and I suddenly want to feel him under my hands. I make one more slow deliberate move over him, before I lift my hips a little and move my hand down between our bodies.

I tease him over the top of his shorts. He bites on my bottom lip before breaking the kiss.

"Lyds....Fuck!" He hisses through his teeth as I cup him fully.

I smirk as I continue trailing kisses down his neck, shoulders and chest as my hand moves slowly over his dick. Enjoying the feel of him hard underneath my hand. He tentatively moves one hand up and cups my breast, causing my back to stretch. When his fingers tweak my nipple, I can't help the throaty growl that leaves my mouth. When my hand finally finds its way past the waistband of his boxers and I wrap my hand around him we both let out a heavy sigh.

He has joined our lips together as my hand starts to move up and down him. Our tongues colliding and teeth clashing as both our arousals build. He is thicker and longer than I expected and my clit throbs with pleasure at the thought of him filling me up. I run my thumb over his tip and I smile into the kiss with satisfaction at the droplet of pre-cum there. I did that. His hand has stopped massaging my breast, instead he has snuck it down between us.

Without any warning his fingers are in my panties again and collecting the moisture there. I didn't realise how wet I was until I feel his finger come up to my clit. This time I'm the one to break the kiss, instead resting my head against his chest as his fingers move over me. Our skin is slick with sweat as we've worked each other up into a frenzy. When his finger slides inside me, my hand tightens around him.

"Shit Stiles, so good." I mumble against his chest feeling my orgasm building again.

Next thing I know he has flipped us on the bed. He hovers over me, a smile on his lips, that causes my whole body to flush. This time when he kisses his way down my body, he takes my panties with him, flicking them into the rest of our clothes, that sit in a pile near my desk. He leaves a kiss on each thigh as he takes the scrap of lace off. I squirm knowing I'm now completely naked beneath him. His head lingers on my thigh, his eyes dark and brooding as he takes in my wet core.

"Jesus!" He growls as his fingernails dig a little into my thigh.

His thumb circles so close to me, that I jerk a little with anticipation. When it finally makes its way to my clit, my eyes shut tight and my ass lifts off the bed. And when I feel the first flick of his tongue over me, he has to use his arm to hold my hips down. It's soft and languid. Teasing and needy. My fists crush the comforter underneath me has his tongue makes long, slow licks through my arousal. I open my eyes and I'm met with golden ones as he watches me writhe underneath him.

"You taste amazing." He says against me. The vibration coarsing through me.

His fingers are added to the mix and between his tongue, his fingers and the way he's looking at me, I'm certain I'm not going to last long. Sure enough when his nose hits the hood of my clit, I explode. My body shutters, even his grip on my hip can't stop my ass from flying off the bed. Stars form behind my eyelids. My breathing is erratic and heavy. He continues to lathe his tongue all over me as I ride out my orgasm against his face.

When he comes back up and joins our lips together, I can't help the desire running through me at the taste of myself on his lips. He lines our bodies up and I can feel him still rock hard underneath me. I move one foot up to his hip and push at the fabric of his shorts. He gets the idea and moves off the bed to remove them. I stare in absolute awe at his dick sitting erect against his stomach. I pull my bottom lip between my teeth as he lowers himself over me again.

"Are you sure?" He asks as he tugs my lip out tenderly from my teeth.

I run my hands down the planes of his stomach, his are playing with my hair. I reach into the drawer of my bedside table and fumble around until my fingers find the foil square. His eyes watch my every movement. They go wide when they see what I pull out. I rip the package open and move my hand back between us. I roll the condom all the way down, pinching the tip once I've finished. I wrap my hand around him and guide him to my entrance.

"I've never been so sure about anything in my life."

He kisses me hard as he enters me and I growl as he fills and stretches me. Fuck he feels amazing. Better than anything I could've imagined. He starts to move, slow at first, then a little faster to create the friction we both so desperately need. He breaks the kiss simply so we can both inhale the oxygen that has left our lungs. His mouth moves to that spot behind my ear and our hips move in a rhythm that's too natural for our first time together.

His mouth latches onto my breast again and my hands pull at his hair, trying to get him impossibly closer. Our breathing his laboured and hands wander. He grabs my hips and pushes himself up onto his haunches. He hikes my leg over his shoulder causing him to go deeper. My eyes literally roll into the back of my head and his head falls back at the feel of my walls around him. When he hits a certain spot, that's all it takes for my third orgasm to hit.

I clench and writhe as he continues to move inside me, obviously trying to reach his own climax. I don't have to wait long before I feel him pulsing inside me and then with one, then two more thrusts he collapses on top of me as he curses into my shoulder blade. We lay there boneless and weary for what seems like hours, trying to get our breathing to even out. Finally his mouth finds its way to mine. He kisses me slowly before separating our sweaty bodies and disposing of the condom.

I watch him as he moves off the bed. My finger making lazy circles over my hip bone. I smile shyly as everything he did flashes behind my eyes. On his way back he grabs his boxers and jeans as well as my panties and tank. We get dressed in silence and then we finally hop under the covers. He lays flat on his back, while I curl into his side. From my position I can see my bedside clock. I sit up when I see the time. We've wiled away two hours. _Fuck!_

"What?" He asks as I move off the bed.

I quickly find my shorts, pull them on and throw his t-shirt at him. It hits him in the face.

"My mom. She will be home any minute. You need to get dressed."

He starts to object and then sees the look on my face and decides against it. He diligently puts his shirt on, before finding his socks and shoes. Just in the nick of time too, as I hear my Moms car pull into the driveway. I flatten out the bedspread and prop the pillows up just so. I shove Stiles into the desk chair and he lands with an _'oomph'_. I grab my messenger bag and pull out some school books. She won't suspect anything. We're always studying.

By the time my mom knocks on my door and enters my room, Stiles and I are at a safe distance apart, with our English homework spread out on my bed and the desk. Stiles lifts his head, plasters on that smile that would charm the pants off a nun, and says a quick hello.

"Hi Stiles. You two studying?" Mom asks, looking between the two of us.

"Yeah, English." I answer quickly, probably a little to quickly.

Stiles shoots me a smirk and I respond with a scowl. My Moms forehead creases a little at the exchange.

"Well, don't let me stop you. Oh and Lydia, don't forget I'm heading to LA in the morning." She announces.

I nod with a smile on my face and then she's back out the door and heading to her room down the hall. I flop back on my bed, thankful at least she didn't read too much into mine and Stiles' facial interaction. My arm is over my eyes and my legs crossed at my ankles, when I hear a book being shut quite loudly. I look up curiously to find Stiles grinning at me from the desk chair. I push myself up to rest on my elbows and send him a quizzical stare.

"What?"

"Nothing....Its nothing." He replies as he waves me off with a swipe of his hand.

Then he does something I don't expect. He packs up his notes and books. He hikes his backpack onto one shoulder and saunters over to the bed. Then he leans down, pecks me on the lips then moves towards my door.

"Um, where are you going?" I ask my arms now crossed over my chest, my eyes narrowed.

"Home." He replies as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"But....But." I whine.

He shakes his head.

"No buts, you're mom is down the hall, we can't very well keep on doing what we were doing."

I climb off the bed and bolt to stand blocking the door. It's his turn to cross his arms over his chest, but it's not frustration. In fact the ass has a smirk on his lips. It's not like he'd have to make much of an effort to get passed me. And seriously if he really wanted to he could just lift me up and move me out of the way, but he doesn't. Instead he lets me run my hand over his chest. He's certainly not complaining when I lean up on my tip toes and place a barely there kiss to his lips.

I pull away just as quick as I got there and lean against the door. I turn the lock, the clicking sound echoing through my room. My bottom lip has again found its way between my teeth and I'm looking at him from under my eyelashes. I see his Adam's apple bob. I put on my best seductive smile and close the minuscule amount of space between us. I'm up on my tip toes again, leaving a kiss on his neck, his chin, then his ear, before bringing my mouth within millimetres of his own.

"What if I promise to be quiet?" I basically whisper against his mouth before I crash our lips together.

His backpack falls to the floor and his hands come up to cup my face. First he just stares deep into my eyes, then everything is a blur. His lips are on mine. Hot, wet and furious. Then his hands move to my ass and he scoops me up. My ankles lock around his waist and I'm holiding onto his shoulders to help keep me up. Then he's pushing me against the door with a thud. _Fuck!_ So much for being quiet.

"Sorry." He mumbles against my mouth, not sounding very apologetic at all.

In our heated frenzy, we don't hear the footsteps outside on the hardwood floors. It's not until my mothers voice floats from the otherside of the door, that we stall our frantic kisses.

"Lydia? Is everything ok." She asks

I lean my head against Stiles shoulder, my bottom lip caught in my teeth as I try not to laugh. Stiles is dead still against me, well, almost. I can feel him twitching against me. I compose myself.

"Everything is fine Mom. Stiles just stubbed his toe on the chair."

He looks up at me trying to hide is own smile.

"Ok, I'm heading to bed." She announces.

We stay still as we listen to her footsteps fade away.

"Damn that was a bit close for comfort." He says as he lowers me back down to the floor.

He kisses me again, soft but full of want.

"I really should go." He whispers as he pulls away from my lips to breath.

But his hands have found purchase on my hips again and the kiss becomes a little more heated. And when his tongue meets mine, I'm pretty sure he is fighting a losing battle. My hands are twisting in his hair, pulling, scratching. Just when I think he's decided to stay, he puts a bit of distance between us and I'm a little stunned. He keeps his hands on my hips and then moves his mouth to my ear.

"I'm gonna go."

I huff against his chest and I know my lips are set in a pout. When he pulls away again he searches my face before placing a soft kiss to my lips.

"We can talk about all this tomorrow. Meet me before school?" He suggests as he brings me in for a hug.

"Ok." I answer completely defeated.

He moves past me, unlocks the door, walks through it, throws a quiet _'night'_ over his shoulder and then he is gone. Sleep does not come easy for me. The events from the night playing on a loop. Images flashing behind my eyes and a feeling settling deep in my chest. I toss and turn for a good hour and just when I think I might finally be able to go to sleep, my phone buzzes from my bedside table. I reach over and grab it, reading the brief message on the screen.

**_10.46pm - Sweet dreams - S xx_ **

~


End file.
